The Boy Who Was Supposed To Be Dead
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: What if Harry's parents weren't killed by Voldemort but were forced to join to save Harry's life? What if the ministry was the cause of their death and Dumbledore played a part? And Harry who grew up with the Death Eaters wants revenge and goes to attend Hogwarts? Read and find out. Reviews are appreciated. Slytherin-like!Dark!Harry. Slash-you've been warned!
1. Prelude- For Him, We Do Anything Pt 1

Prelude

_So this place finally becomes our past. How odd._ She thought peering outside into the rain, a belated breathe slipping past her lips. Half filled with remorse and trepidation James and Lily Potter were leaving. They couldn't stay here, not after tonight. They rummaged through closets and drawers. Stuffing things into light weight bags, occasionally casting reassuring looks over to their one year old son, wary grimaces out onto the night. They should hurry, get Harry to safety. Lily glanced over to her husband. His expression serious and stony, he knew the risks they were taking by doing this. Betraying those who had helped them, had always been there but what choice did they have? With their options limited, what else could they possibly do? The answer was simple, they'd do anything they could if it was for their little boy. It was the promise they had made to each other at his birth after discovering what was foretold. As if sensing her gaze he lifted his head. Dark brown eyes clashed with green and he smiled. Warm and sturdy if not a little grim but never the less she returned it, facing forward back to the task at hand. They didn't have time to give each other reassurances.

"Did you prepare the portkey?" His soft stern voice cutting through the silence of the room. She looked over and nodded. She knew everything needed to be perfect for their escape, not one detail went unnoticed. If they didn't play their cards right it would be the end come morning.

"Good." He walked over to the crib their son sat in and knelt down beside it. Harry seeing his father gave him a lopsided grin and scrambled over to where he sat. James sighed at the feel of his miniature hands tugging at his face, familiar yet foreign. Oh how he wished he could forget and just live in the moment which lay before him. How he could go back to when times were easier, less rough. The mornings of hearing Lily's sweet voice humming and singing to their son while the smell of eggs and toast floated around in the dewy morning air. Of Harry's soft giggles and amused laughter when James did something outrageous to earn a dimpled smile. But those times were over and done with. They had made their necessary sacrifices, did what they had to do. He looked into the eyes so much like Lily's and found his resolve. Even if it meant destroying himself, he would protect his family. He only wished that Harry didn't have to suffer because of the selfish matters of others.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry." He murmured pressing his lips to the side of his head. Knowing that acts done for the ones you love appear to be done out of pure selfishness, he could only hope Harry grew to know the truth. He felt a hand on his back and stood, turning into the comforting arms of his wife. They had spent too much time here as it was, the needed to be gone. Now.

"Let's go." He breathed into her hair. "Grab Harry and hurry. They could be here any moment and we don't want to be here when they do-" He turned a fearful gaze toward the window. Feeling the wards he had set up around their property shatter. He swallowed They couldn't have found out so quickly, it had barely been an hour. He had thought it would have been enough time. Damn his miscalculations. He had thought his family and him would have been ghosts to this place already.

"What wrong James?" Lily asked turning her gaze to match his, seeing nothing she asked again. "They haven't found us yet, have they?" Her eyes flickered between his and window. "Dear god, have they James, tell me?"

Gritting his teeth he grasped Lily's hand. "I need you to get Harry to as far away as possible before they decide to-" He felt a shiver travel up his spine at the brush of magick lingering in the air. It was quiet. James Potter looked around and it was quiet.

He cursed himself for his stupidity. Why hadn't he noticed before! Stupid! Stupid!

He grabbed his wand and went towards the door. They had been here for a while, watching and waiting for the chance to strike.

"I need you to listen to me. Grab Harry and go. I'll be right behind you, I promise. Go to the port key and get away." He ordered watching the emotions play across Lily's face. Surprise, fear, sadness, determination. Lily knew this might happen, knew deep in her heart that not all of them were going to survive but she had hoped, prayed to God he grant her this wish. But miracles, she guessed, were too far fetched. She wanted to rave and rant, to scream and cry, to beg James not to stay. To leave with and her and their child. But what he was doing, this was for them. So that one day from the heavens he'll be able to smile down and know he had gave them the chance to live. She absolutely would not take his pride as a man away from him. She pushed her lips to his.

"Always so brave, aren't we." She whispered, moving towards Harry scooping him up in one hand, her wand in the other.

"Can't very well look bad in front of my wife and kid, now can I? Would be setting a bad example for young Harry wouldn't I?" He grinned, leading her out the door and down the stairs. Once at the bottom he handed Lily a paper and a shilling.

"Go to the Leaky Cauldron, there will be someone there waiting to intercept you. To take you to him. Do that and Harry and you are home free." He slipped something into her hands and pressed it closed. He drew her hand into his and lead her down the stairs, moving to face her he grasped her face within his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Be safe Lily." He said wrapping his arms around her slender frame. James felt her heart beat quicken and her muscles clench, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but paused when he heard somone else speak.

"It's such a sorrowful night is it not? The earth weeps, the sky cries. Our hearts break. This is truly not a day I shall favor." A soft voice inquired from behind him.

James tensed and cursed himself yet again for such impudence. He thought the ministry would have sent their goons, the Aurors, even the Dementors to apprehend them. Not send to them the man who they had both loved and respected. The man they had spited the most with there double crossing. He slowly turned around pulling out a mask of friendly indifference. Albus Dumbledore stood not ten feet in front of him. A look of remorse tightening his face.

"Hello Lily."

"Hello Albus." She whispered, clutching the small child closer to herself.

"I wouldn't think so. The rain always held such a magickal quality, I find it beautiful." James finally answered.

Albus smiled softly in memory. "You always did find wonder in the most obscene things. Do you remember you first year at Hogwarts?" He asked.

James remained silent, unsure of where this was going.

"Rowdy, untidy, and loud. Traits that often landed you in Minerva's office. But underneath all of that you showed promise. Intelligence, bravery, and a heart of gold. You were the shining hope for wizard kind. So now I ask you, what went wrong?"

James closed his eyes and shook his head. "What is reminiscing about the past going to do? Bring me to my senses? Help me see the ever shining light of good? That was then, this is now. People change Albus, so do priorities. And in the long run, ours would never have matched up."

"You don't have to do this-"

"But I do. I'm sorry Albus but I can't die right now." He raised his wand. "There are things I need to attend to."

The headmaster peered miserably at his friend. Closing his eyes he breathed in and out. Hardening himself. When he finally faced James he saw the same flinty look of grim determination reflected in his own eyes.

"So be it." He drew his own.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Bringing put his arm he deflected and shot his own attack. _"Stupefy!"_

"Lily run!" He yelled, swinging his arm up in an arch. Deflecting another spell. "Go now!"

She turned to flee out the back door. Lily paused for a second, looking back at the fierce expression on her husband's face.

"I love you." She called, her voice catching on the whir of magick in the room.

"I love you too!" He roared. "Now go!"

Nodding she turned on her heel and fled out the door, into the night.


	2. Prelude- For Him We'd Do Anything Pt 2

**part 2 of prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. But I do however own the idea for this particular fanfic. Enjoy!**

Lily knew the exact moment when James had died. She felt it. Her breathe left her lungs in a furious huff and her knees shook and buckled. Fresh tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and she sobbed softly. No, she admonished, she can't break down here. It wouldn't be fair, to either of them. Lily clutched her wand tightly in resolve.

"It's okay Harry dear we'll be there soon enough." She whispered when the young boy began to whimper. She held him close and softly hummed an old lullaby she had sung for him once. When he was in the womb. He simmered down almost immediately. She sighed in relief, which was, not surprisingly, shortlived.

"_Stupefy_!" She hissed, whirling to point her wand into the shade of a thicket. A green strip of light erupted from the tip. Not even a second later when an answering burst of violet was sent hurtling at her.

With a flick of her wrist she easily deflected.

"So you've finally come."

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." Melancholy tinging the tone.

"I knew that, but that alone couldn't have been the reason you've come after me." She let her face soften. "Is it Severus?"

Out of the shade stepped a willowy slim man. He had shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, and a handsome face. Not classically but in a fauxish way.

The sadness on his face spoke in volumes.

"Why Lily?" He asked but she remained silent for excuses didn't seem right. "You don't have to do this." He whispered, gaining volume. "If you were to have been mine I-"

Lily shook her head and leveled her piercing green eyes on his. "You would have what? Saved me from a disastrous fate? Secluded me away into safety, away from all you deemed a threat?" She snapped, regreting her tone as she watched his face fall.

"No, you could not have saved me from this. Nor do I wish to be saved, this is where I belong. With my family."

"But if you had given me a chance-"

"Severus I do indeed love you, but never has it ever been a love unlike one for a brother. I never intended to hurt you, but my heart had decided."

He held himself stoically, listening to her words.

"And you're wrong, I do have to do this. Not just for myself or for J-James," Her voice cracked on her husband's name. "But for Harry as well." She shifted her arms to reveal the sleeping baby boy. He looked like his father, Severus thought, and somehow like he knew someone was watching his lids lifted and revealed the eyes that always touched his soul. Lily's eyes. Green, blinding, beautiful green. The baby's lips lifted and he smiled. At him.

Severus felt a unfamiliar ache in his chest and smiled softly back. As if satisfied he had soothed him, his eyes closed once more and he slept.

"I have already chosen his godfathers. You're one of them, along with Remus and Surius."

He lifted his shocked gaze to hers.

The silence before them stretched endlessly until Lily decided to speak. She didn't want to use this against him, even the thought was horrid to her. But if it would keep her son safe then so be it.

"Though I am not yours, do I still reside in your heart?"

He nodded slowly.

"Was what you said true or just within the moment, just out of fear?"

His head snapped up. "It is with all my heart the truth! Don't doubt my feelin-"

"Then if your love for me isn't a farce then make me a promise." She said in a low voice.

He once again nodded. "Anything."

He watched as her teeth scraped her bottom lip. She appeared to be thinking over her next choice of words for what she said next portrayed her nervousness.

"Say you'll protect Harry to the best of your ability when I'm gone."

His face hardened at her talk about death but agreed readily. "I promise."

A sad smile crawled it's way onto her face. "It's not that type of promise Severus." She let her gaze harden as it bored into him.

"I'm asking you to make an unbreakable vow."

"I'll do it." He replied, not missing a beat. Lily had expected a little hesitation but not him to agree completely. She smiled to herself, this time one of quiet happiness. So he did really love her then. She would always regret that she couldn't return such feelings in a way he would have wanted. She hoped that her trust in him would suffice.

"Come and place your hand parallel to mine." Only when he came over and did as she asked did he noticed she wasn't exactly holding the boy, he was held up by a sort of carrier. Leave it to Lily to have her life in be in peril and still be efficient.

She took hold of her wand and took a deep breathe.

"Do you Severus Snape solemnly swear to protect Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, to the best of your ability?"

"Yes." He answered, watching as a line of white slide out of her wand and weaved it's way around their hands and forearms. Forcefully closing the gap between their separated palms.

"Swear to watch over him, not to directly nor indirectly lead him to hurt?"

"Yes."

"Swear to do what you have to do for him when the time comes, to lay your life on the line?"

A slight pause but a firm "Yes."

"Then the pact is fulfilled Fail and you die." She said giving him a warning, the outcome of not honoring the vow was certain death. "Be careful and stay safe." The glowing link of magick disappeared, fading into skin.

She tensed at hearing the voices in the distance and quickly made to run. She couldn't get caught here.

"Goodbye Severus."

He nodded. "I'll take care of them. You just hurry."

"Thank you, for everything. I am happy I got to know the real you."

"Only you do, now go, quickly!"

She ran towards the portkey on the top of the hill and nearly sighed with relief when it finally came into sight, so close yet so far. She turned upon hearing footsteps not several feet behind her. The Aurors had finally arrived.

"Kill her! Kill her before she escapes!" A voice called and several spells hit the ground before her.

She cursed, scrambling to the side when a maiming spell hit her shoulder. That had been too close to Harry, too close for her liking. Steeling herself she dashed out of her cover and ran diagonally toward the portkey, shouting out one of the spells Severus had taught her. It hit it's target and down went one of her pursuers. But even as they went down more were to arrive any second now. As if on queue out came three more wizards each dressed in formal Auror garb. In hindsight she knew she wasn't going to make it. That was probably why she had already unhooked her son and was preparing to send him through the portkey on his own.

_"Accio!" _She shouted and the portkey flew into her hands."Destination change. Blackshire." She grimaced against the pain racking her and set the portkey into her now awake son's hands. He was wailing now.

"Shh, don't cry. Mommy's right here and will always be." She smiled, comforting the small boy. Reaching into her pocket she took out the chain James had set in her hands earlier. Slipping it around his neck she kissed his forehead and whispered one last thing to him.

"Remember that you are never alone."

"I don't care what you have to do! Just kill her! NOW!" A voice screeched in frustration. "Before she escapes!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light and Lily Potter was no more. Her life drained from her body before her son's very eyes. His shrill cries still echoing in the night even as he was sent through to his destination.

The child had been there for hours, crying. The blankets that had covered him were now kicked away by small legs. His tearful shouts finally drawing the attention of a passerby.

"Oh lookie here! It's a child Bellatrix!" A young girl exclaimed, bending down to pick up the flailing babe.

"What have I told you about picking up stray things?" Bellatrix asked turning a droll eye towards her companion.

"Aww, but Bella it's just a baby." She said shifting her arms to show her. But she wasn't the least bit interested.

"So it seems. Whose child is it?"

"I don't very well know he was just sitting here, tears on his face. But he has the most exurburent green eyes I've ever seen. And so clear for him to be so small. Just adorable!" There was a moment of shocked silence before the girl shrieked. "There's blood on his clothes and he got it all over my sister's blouse!"

Bellatrix froze and looked toward the child with interest.

"So the Potters are dead and send their child here for sanctuary. Seems even their little do gooding ministry friends have turned on them." She chuckled. "Well don't worry, we'll raise him up dark and strong. Like he was our own." She exclaimed clapping her hands in delight.

"So we're keeping him then?" The girl asked as if someone would for a pet and even went to pet his raven colored head.

"Of course. The Potters were our allies even if only for a moment." She turned on her heel and walked toward the house.

"Come, let's show the Dark Lord our newest little Death Eater."


	3. Chapter 1- The Boy Who Lived

Everything hit him at once, the cold gust of wind from the window he had left open the night before, the jolt of adrenaline he received upon waking, and that there was a large snake curling its way around his neck.

Harry felt his eyes narrow.

_Apophis, what are you doing?_

The reptile turned one lime green eye toward him.

_Ah, can you not tell? Trying to end you in your sleep._

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. _You wouldn't need to strangle me to kill me. One bit would be sufficient._

_Giving me pointers I see, thanks for the advice._

_Remind me why I ever decided to keep you._

_Why? For my dazzling personality and wit._

He snorted. _You're lucky I didn't just leave there in that glass cage_.

_You don't have the heart._

_Would you like to wager that?_ He asked raising one arched eyebrow.

_Vile boy._ He hissed flicking out his tongue.

_I know, what would daddy say?_ Harry grinned recalling the day he had found the irritating familiar.

It had been at an exhibit at what humans call a 'Zoo'. Unlike most wizards he found it intriguing to learn about the non-magickal culture. He had been curious about what muggles could do there. But what he found chilled him to the core. They kept their creatures caged inside glass and metal, like they were nothing more than animals. If only they knew most of the things they kept right under their noses had an IQ of nearly 170. Needless to say the creatures they had there were fascinating. Things he never really saw within the wizarding world were plain to see. But he couldn't seem to find what he had originally came to see. A snake.

Everyone he lived with seemed to have a fascination with them. And he admitted that even he had a small fetish pertaining the slithering animals. He found them very amiable conversation holders. They saw the world quite unlike most humans. Cunning killers and hunters, they were someone whom he could actually have an intellectual conversation with for once.

Looking around until he spotted someone who looked like they knew their way around, he walked up to them and kindly asked them where the snake's den was. He knew what they saw, an eleven year old child, alone. Unsupervised. But what they didn't know was that this child had been in duels that usually resulted in death. If he could deal with that then he could handle walking around without being under a hawk's eye.

He smiled up at them and told them his parents had told him to meet them there. Smiling back they pointed over his right shoulder and gave him vogue directions. He said thank you and hurried off. He was excited. He glanced quickly inside passing cases searching. Where was it? He grew impatient darting his eyes from exhibit to exhibit until he saw a long rope of green winding its way around the branch of a small tree. Skidding to a stop he peered into the glass. The snake noticed his gaze and stared right back. Harry cocked his head to the side.

_Aren't you bored?_ He asked.

The snake looked startled. _Not anymore_.

_And why is that?_

_You know the tongue of snakes. That interest me. Tell me child, where did you learn something such as that?_

Harry grinned. _It's not something I learned. I just do it._

_Hmm, what's your name child?_

_I'm not a child._ He replied, all hint of a smile wiped from his face.

The snake trained its lime eyes on him. _Apparently not. But I'll ask again, what is your name...boy?_

At least he wasn't a child anymore he mused. _Harry Potter._

_Ah, the boy who is supposed to be dead._

_You know who I am?_ His brow furrowed together.

_My dear Harry, everybody knows who you are. Why, you're even something of a legend._

So people knew him. He tucked that bit of information away in his mind. _And you?_

_And me what?_

_Your name, what is it?_ He asked

_Well it varies. Sometimes I'm called 'Oh look mommy, watch the pretty snake hiss!' or 'Make it do something daddy!'_

Harry chuckled. Wasn't he very sarcastic.

_Where are you from?_ The snake pointed it's tail to the sign right next to it. Brazil.

_Have you ever been there? What is it like?_ Once again the snake pointed it's tail to the sign. It's tip tapping a specific part of the board. Born and bred in captivity.

_Maybe one day you'll get to go._ Harry said tipping his head back. _It'll probably be hot there. Yes I was told part of the east are usually very hot. Not at all like Britain. He turned back to the snake and beamed._

_So would you like a nam-_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what the snake is doing!" A voice yelled and over came a cubby little wanker with bright red cheeks and a mean elbow nudge. Harry sprawled toward the floor. Sitting up he rubbed his sore knees and scowled. He sent a narrowed glare towards the other child. Who did he think he was? Well whoever he thought himself to be, he wasn't going to get away with this! Slowly he got up, proceeded to stand next to him, and used his magick to send a sharp poke into the kid's side. He let out a pained squeak and looked at Harry with wide angry eyes.

"Obviously we don't know how to keep our hands to ourselves." He said coldly, looking back toward the snake.

"Dudley." Another voice piped, this time coming from a large red-faced man with several chins. Muggles really needed to lose weight. "Dudley you can't run away like that."

"Daddy did you see the snake?" He said completely ignoring his father. "It was talking. I want a snake just like it, but not green though. Green is such an ugly color. You'll get it for me right Daddy?"

The man paled, obviously he didn't like the thought of a snake crawling around his place. "Now, Dudley. Maybe if you're good I'll get it for your next birthday." Liar.

"But I want it now!" He stomped his pudgy little foot.

"Maybe for Christmas." The boy seeming content with that turned back to face the snake.

"So your names Dudley," Harry whispered to the boy next to him. "Prat."

Dudley began to grow, if possible, even more red in the face. He sputtered and waddled away from Harry. As if his company was unbearable. Harry stood there for a while engrossed in his thoughts when the boys unmanly wail pierced his brain.

"Daddy! Make it do something!" He whined, making Harry's shoulders hunch and his head throb. The father then proceeded to smack the glass with the rolled up paper in his hand.

"MOVE!" He shouted, giving another hard rap. When the snake did nothing but stare the father grunted.

"Damn snake is too stupid to do anything but lie there and eat." He grumbled walking away.

_Damn human is too stupid to do anything but bitch and moan._

Harry giggled. _You said a bad word._

_Hmm, it seems so._

A loud bang dragged his attention to the right. The Dudley kid was still there and banging the glass with his palm like it was a door.

"Over here you stupid snake!" He shouted, gaining volume with every syllable. "Over here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over. "He doesn't like it when you do that."

"And how would you know?" He growled not ceases his assault in the window. Harry's eye twitched.

"I just do, now stop you!" He hissed from behind clenched teeth.

"I don't think I will." The boy said pompously as he continued to tap the glass.

"Either you stop or..." Harry let his voice trail off and he glared at the other boy

"What are you going to do about it?" He taunted, "What are you going to do?" He drew back and he slammed both of his palms into...nothing. Letting out a terrified cry the boy tumbled forward and into the habitat of the snake he was pestering. Harry stuck his arm into the grass and waited until the snake wound its way up to his shoulder.

_You said you wanted to go to your home country right?_

The snake blinked at him. _Yes._

_Well I'm going to take you there._

He seemed stunned for a moment then laughed. Well laughed as well as a snake could.

_Thanks amigo,_ He hissed tightening his hold on Harry._ Brazil here I come._

A loud terrified shriek sounded behind him and Harry turned around. He looked back and grinned. The young Dudley twit was now trapped in the glass, crying his eyes out while a tall, spindly woman was standing before the cage. Screaming for someone to save her Duddykin's, it was pandemonium. Harry began to laugh, not a belly rolling one but more of a titter. Oh how he enjoyed Karma but obviously some people didn't. The father whirled around to face Harry, having heard him.

"You think this is funny, do you?" He demanded. When Harry failed to answer he asked his question louder. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

Harry shifted his eyes over to red-faced quivering man. Dismay covering his young features. "Actually yes I do. Seeing as how awful your son is, I would say he deserved it." He watched as the man sputtered. What, did he not think he was going to answer him? The man had asked a question.

"Why don't you try adding a little discipline to his diet. He'll be sure to lose either one of two things. His attitude or his weight. And if you're lucky, both." He said, a gigantic smile stretching across his face.

"Why you little- I oughta- If you were mine I'd-" He said, halting wringing his hands, his face went from an unattractive shade of eggplant to a ghastly white. He had finally caught sight on the snake winding its way around Harry's torso and peeked out of the top of his shirt. The snake trained its eyes on the man and hissed menacingly.

_Thank you._ Harry said, smiling.

_You're very welcome. _He said twisting his way around Harry's neck but continuing to glare at the man. Harry followed suite.

"You'd what? What would you do? " He asked laughing when really his tightly leashed temper was rising. Something about this man really irked him, made his eye tick in irritation and he was going to find out what. Opening his mind he slowly pried into his and saw just what the man had in his thoughts and Harry was sickened.

"Lock me away somewhere? Probably in that cupboard beneath the stairs and throw away the key?" He said before his jovial expression turned stony. He watched the man pale then reddened further. "Since I'm not your child and will never be, there's really no point in telling you this. But I'll do it anyways."

His green eyes met his and he put all the force his conviction into his next words. "There is no cage on earth that is able to hold me. I'll always find a way to escape. Just you try it and I'll show you." He turned on his heel and walked away leaving a dumbfounded man in his wake.

_We leave immediately._

The snake let out a stuttering hiss. _You really are something new. You, dear boy, are beyond your years. Very interesting._

_Where I come from one has to grow up very quickly or fall victim to a very unfortunate accident._

_One day I'd like to visit your home._

_Let's make a deal then. You take me to yours, I'll take you to mine._

_Sounds like a plan I can follow_. He hissed.

Halfway out the door and Harry did a mental face palm and recalled his earlier train of thought before the buffoon interrupted him. _Oh yeah I forgot. Would you like a name? I feel very uncomfortable thinking of you as 'the snake'_

He blinked and nodded. _Though I've never thought it necessary._

_Well I think it's necessary, everything should have a title. What about Amaimon? It's the name of the earth demon._

The snake thought this over. _It doesn't ring with me_.

Harry tapped his chin. _What about Baal?_

_No._

_Syet?_

_No._

_Gehenna?_

_No._

_Amosodeus?_

_What is it with you and demon based names?_ He asked.

_Nothing, I just find them interesting. I could try the angelic ones if it's your preference. There are some of those I like. _Harry offered.

_No._

Difficult reptile. _Hmmm, then maybe...Apophis?_

At this the snake paused._ After the Egyptians?_

_Yep._ Harry nodded. _He is the chaos snake who fights the cat goddess Bast within the Duat. A bit like Yin and Yang if you ask me._

_Apophis._ He paused for a second, trying the name out. _Catchy, I like it._

_Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. _The small boy turned back and stuck out a hand. _Can't have the muggles going around talking about disappearing glasses and a boy with a snake can we?_

_It would be wisest to destroy their memories._

_My thoughts exactly. _"_Obliviate!" _And every imprint of a green eyed raven haired boy was swiped clean and replaced with something else. What Harry didn't know but it was bound to be normal.

_Now we can go._

* * *

_Are you done reminiscing?_

Harry blinked. _I didn't realize I had been so deep in thought._

Apophis humphed. _So what woke you up? You have been known to sleep like the dead._

_Just a dream, nothing major._ He said standing up to unbutton his shirt.

_Blasted things, never in my life have I been able to understand how the human mind produces these fabrications. Such odd creatures you are._

Harry smiled. _Fabrications huh?_

Apophis turned a curious eye on Harry. _Are you saying there are more to such fantasies?_

Harry shrugged and started to get dressed, slipping off and on a shirt. _There is only one thing that sets dreams and the corporal world apart._

_Oh, and what might that be young knowledgeable master._ Harry quirked an eyebrow at the snake's patronizing tone.

_Whether or not you can make them a reality. If you have the ability to bring them to life._

_Well naturally, with power comes possibilities._ Harry set down an arm and Apophis slithered up, wrapping himself around his shoulders.

_It matters not about power but how you use it to your benefit_.

Apophis rolled his eyes and went to fall asleep.

_I guess you're not going to continue to talk to me?_

_Hush now child, I have been up keeping watch all night. Even us mighty snakes need our rest._ He cracked open one green eyelid. _Especially if they have to look after a troublesome boy like you._

_Of course._ He smiled, walking to and out the door. _It would be best to be on our alert whilst in the presense of the dark lord._


	4. Chapter 2- Acceptance Letter

**Chapter Two- Acceptance Letter**

**Enjoy. Please review, they are appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Off to see the Dark Lord Potter." A smooth voice drawled from the darkness of a corner but which one he didn't know. Harry let a small smile grace his face at his lover's clever use of throwing his voice around.

"As it so happens, yes. That's exactly where I'm headed Malfoy." He turned to see the handsome blonde boy with pale blue eyes slide out from the shadows. Over the years he had become adept at shadow walking and had taken full advantage of his talent.

"Of course that's where you're going. You are his favourite." Draco grinned and fell a few step behind Harry when he continued walking.

"You shouldn't turn your back to a potential threat Potter." Harry felt a poke on his shoulder and pulled to a stop.

"Well tell me if there's one around. I'll be sure to be on my guard." He started forward again and turned the corner.

"I was the threat," He mumbled, his pride taking a hit. "See if I help your arse now. I'll be sure to attend your funeral."

"Now, now, there's no reason for you to feel dejected. I was only saying that you're not a threat to me. I'm sure you terrify a ton and a half. Somewhere out there is someone who cowers when they hear the name Draco Malfoy." He placated, using the patronizing voice Apophis had used on him earlier.

Draco raised one perfect eyebrow and looked down at his familiar.

"Picked up that tone from him I'm guessing." He snickered.

"Yes, damn sarcastic irritating snake. I don't know where he gets it from."

"It's such an unknown source." Draco muttered dryly.

_I may be sleep but I'm not deaf._ He said, flicking his tongue.

_I know._ He replied. Harry looked up to see the blonde glaring heatedly at him.

"What?"

"You really have to teach me that. I hate being at a disadvantage with you."

"I already made it so you can understand it, isn't that enough?" He said looking at Malfoy.

"And that charm you had placed on me has been useful but I would like to have a conversation with my own two familiars."

"You already can have conversations with Aradia and Diana. I know you three use telepathy."

"And your point is?"

Harry sighed. Compromise, compromise. "There is a spell for learning languages, if you want to learn so bad I'll use it on you."

"If such a spell does exist why doesn't everyone just use it to learn? I'd be way easier." He asked.

"You need to find someone who can speak the language fluently and unlike other dialects, no one besides Voldemort and I know it."

"So how does this spell work exactly? What do you need to do?"

Harry said, pausing to look at Draco. A slow seductive smile rode his lips as he leaned closer to the now quivering blonde. "We need to kiss." At this Malfoy blushed and looked away.

"You know I don't really need to learn that. I'm still struggling with French." Came his sputtered rely, a quick shuffling of feet and he was alone in the hall. Harry let out a little laugh, he knew Malfoy was already fluent in the language which drew Apophis's attention.

_Why do you insist on torturing the poor boy?_

_He should be used to such behavior we've been together for some time and besides, you can't learn parseltongue from a spell. It's a trait. He makes it too easy ._ He said pushing open the doors of the main room.

_That he does_. He mused laying back down to sleep.

_Remember to stay alert._ He told Apophis not in parseltongue but telepathically.

Even though he was indeed the Dark Lord's 'favourite', it didn't mean he trusted him. And the feeling was mutual. His eyes flashed to Luscius Malfoy who nodded to Harry, then to Voldemort's rat of an assistant...Actually Harry didn't even know his name. But whatever. He looked over to Bellatrix who sat on the Dark Lord's arm rest. She was completely uninterested in him and that's just how he wanted it.

Finally his sight fell to Voldemort or should he say Tom Riddle. He looked just like his young self from the times at school. His soft brown hair and pulled away from his very attractive face. And his brown eyes were friendly but cold and accessing. He was slim underneath his cloak but he was also muscled.

_Who knew evil could look so appealing?_ he thought with a wry grin. _I'm pretty sure we all prefer him like this than with his snake face glamour thingy._

Harry heard a soft sqeak of appreciation and he glanced about in surprise. Then he saw it, a woman who sat in chair had made the noise. Her gaze flicking from Voldemort to him. She appeared torn between them, most likely deciding who was more attractive. He thought, amused.

He knew what she saw when she looked at him. Long raven hair with a messy bang pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing his chiseled handsome features. A straight aquiline nose, high cheek bones, ivory skin, and dazzling green eyes that burned with intelligence sheltered by unnecessary thick glasses. He, like the Dark Lord was slim but his physique was more clear. Harry took very good care of his body and his leanness showed just that.

He turned his attention back to Voldemort and bowed.

"Good evening my Lord."

"Oh lets quit the formalities. We're close enough for the first name basis Harry."

"Of course Voldemort." He smiled, he wouldn't call him Tom in public.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Hogwarts." He said deciding to skip past their usual bantering.

"Yes, what about it?" He said stroking Nagini's head who was hissing in contentment.

"I or should I say 'James Elder' got an acceptance letter for the umpteenth time."

"Ah, yes they must have seen his impressive resume."

"And they surely won't be disappointed with what they get. After all none of it is a lie. I can pass those classes with ease. My wizard schooling ended five years ago."

"You are a prodigy. You might have what it takes to rival even my genius."

"Then let me do this. I'll bring that school down from the inside."

Tom looked at him for a while before smiling. "Interesting Young Potter, and you plan to do this yourself?"

Harry nodded.

"Now won't this be a treat to watch. The all-powerful Dumbledore's prized school crumble down upon his head." Tom laughed, clapping softly in delight.

"Then go to the school and plant your own seeds of destruction."

Harry smiled. And then I'll watch them grow.

"You'll need to wear an illusion charm." Lucius said, finally finding the conversation interesting enough to comment on.

Harry looked as if the idea for one never appealed to him.

"Why? Nobody knows my face."

"They may not know your face but they know your father's. You're practically the spitting image of him even if you're features are much more...refined."

"Then I'll wear a charm. I'll go talk to Mrs. Malfoy about having one cast on me before my departure."

"See that you do. We don't want our enemies getting their hand one someone such as you." The dark lord ordered.

"Your wound me with your lack of faith." He smiled.

"You should go pack, the train comes in a few days time as Draco has me." Lucius suggested.

He had forgotten Draco goes to the same school he was planning on attending.

"Thank you." He said bowing low, turning to leave.

"But do not forget, Harry you are not my only spy there." He drawled in a silent threat. "Do not fail me. Remember where your loyalties lie."

Harry paused and looked at him. "Now how would forgetting benefit me?" He said honestly before continuing out and shutting the door.

"Do you think he'll betray you?" Bellatrix asked tipping her head to the side.

"He has no reason to, at least at the moment. It's like he said, how would that benefit him. But one can never be too sure, keep an eye on him."

Harry smiled to himself as he walked back to his quarters. Finally after all this time he could go to Hogwarts. Finally he could set his plans into order. He could feel the excitement coursing through his veins and so could Apophis.

_You seem awfully happy. This school must have really good curriculum. _Harry could hear the smirk in his tone.

_Apparently it is one of the best but that only isn't enough to stir me like this._

_Ah, is it that you're, after all these years, getting to meet the infamous Albus Dumbledore._

_Yes of course. He is the one who hand a big hand in killing my parents._

_So what do you intend to do? Kill him on sight, or do it slowly._

_I intend to bring his palace down crashing on his head without him even knowing it's happened. No, as of now I won't kill him._

_So again I ask, what are you going to do? _Apophis asked.

_Unravel the man everyone else knows and pry his secrets away from his soul. I want to know the truth of that night even though it is my common knowledge that he was the one who personally killed my dad but there's always more to the story. Besides I want to see why my parents would befriend these people._

He was silent for a moment.

_Do you plan to betray the Dark Lord if you find it was him was set your parents death into motion?_

_I already know he set it into motion. But I also know he gave them a way out, a way to live. Where as my parents 'friends' didn't do anything but hand them a double-edged sword. It was either death or death. So no I won't be betraying him if I figure anything out. What good would that do me? Besides, what could I possibly do when he has me on watch?_

_You think he's ordered someone to keep an eye out on you?_

_I know he has. He may find me intriguing but we don't exactly have a trusting relationship_. Harry snorted. _So like I said I won't be betraying him_.

_So we'll always be under him? And here I thought you had aspirations. _His familiar tsked.

Harry snorted again. _Did I say I was going to remain in my place? I said I wouldn't turn on him if I figured anything out. When I decide to leave it'll be when I have everything I need to do so._

_Smart boy._

Harry grinned. _Well with a familiar like you, one is bound to pick up a few things._

_Flattery will get you no where. I was going to the school with you even if you didn't want me too. There's no need to ask._

_I really am like a book to you_. Harry smiled.

_So easy to read if you know what to look for._

"We should go pack, the train arrives two days from now." He said aloud opening his door.

"And we should probably tell Malfoy we'll be attending his school, it would be a dreadful surprise if we just popped up in his class. I'll mention it when I go for the charm." And down the hallway he walked, a plan formulating deep with his brain.


	5. Chapter 5- Illusions Created

Chapter Three- Illusions Created

**Okay I hope who ever is reading this enjoys the story plot! Please review, they are what drives me to create!**

Harry walked through the halls thinking about Hogwarts. He was finally going to see the place where his own parents had gotten their schooling, where they had met and fell in love. Where they had become fond of Albus Dumbledore. He turned a corner and was met with a thick mahogany doors with delicate carvings upon the surface. Knocking lightly he waited. Soon enough a slim woman with pale blonde hair, soft features, and a warm smile opened the door.

"Ah, Harry! What can I do for you?" She asked sweeping on hand forward to invite him in.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please call me Narcissa, we've known each other long enough."

Harry smiled lightly, he supposed they did. "Narcissa, I wanted to ask you if you could help me with creating an illusion charm."

"Of course I'll help you but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you need it for?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year and well I can't exactly go looking like this now can I?" He explained. "According to Mr. Malfoy I'm the spitting image of my father only much more refined."

"You do resemble quite a bit." She ran a critical eye over him before gesturing for the boy to come sit down beside her. "Come, come, let us see what we can do."

Harry sat in the seat before her.

"We'll have to subtly change certain features if you want to successful create a perfect illusion." She softly tilted his head to the side and whispered something from between her teeth. Harry recognized this as a sort of old emestrian chant for the transfiguration of body proportions.

He felt her hand wander over his face, over every hallow and curve. Soon enough she was finished. She stood and wandered over to a corner and came back with a mirror.

"Tell me if you'd like me to change anything." She set it in front of him and Harry inspected to changes.

It looked nothing like him. His normally slightly rounded cheeks had become slimmer. His face more angular, more devilish. His lips were a tad bit tinner and his eyes had an elvish tilt to it. He thought his new face looked liked like a fey's and thankfully nothing like himself.

"It's good." He stated. "Thank you Narcissa."

"We're not done yet." She walked away once again and came back this time with a bronze bowl filled with water. She sat behind him and set the tips of his hair within the liquid.

"What color do want your hair to be?"

Harry thought of his mother.

"Auburn."

Harry watched in awe as his hair slowly turned into a deep blood red. Spreading from tip to root.

"Your eyes dear?"

"I'll keep them." People had told him that his eye held a discerning intensity and well, he could use that his advantage.

"Even though these illusions are more physical instead or mental than the others, note this is still about an illusion. It is controlled by how aligned your mind is." She told him putting back her materials.

He nodded. "Narcissa, where is Draco? I figured he'd back by now."

"I think he left early, said he had something he needed to take care of. He's going to meet his father at the station. Why?"

Harry smiled. "I wanted to talk with him."

"Well you can catch him at school."

"Yes, at school." He got up and walked toward the door. "Thank you for helping me."

"Any time dear." She said setting to bowl on a shelf. Harry closed the door and made his way to his room.

It might hinder his plans to not have Malfoy on the same page as him but then again, wouldn't be wierd if Malfoy was friendly with someone who wasn't in his house. Because rest assured, Harry wasn't going to be in Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw, they seemed intelligent enough. Well whatever, he'd just see what happened when it did. He loved surprises.

**Okay I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Enjoy this though, review people review!**


	6. Chapter 6-Notice

**Hey peeps, it's been awhile. Yes, yes I'm not dead nor are my stories canceled. Those of you who thought this is a chapter I'm sorry. Those will be coming up during April break for I have been working on the story. Do not fret, you will get what you want soon. AND as a bonus I'm gonna make the chapters longer and more detailed. Ergo they will be better! And because on weekdays my mom holds my laptop hostage, and some of you are probably like 'how are you typing this?'. Well I'm at school. And my cousin stole my flash drive. But I digress, you will get your great chapter and I will stop slacking. **

**See you in like 10 days! :)**


	7. Diagon Alley and Unexpected Discoveries

Harry sighed at his list, he had visited every trade, every shop, sought every nook and cranny in Diagon Alley and finally he was almost finished. The only thing he needed was a wand, and what better place to get it than at Ollivander's. Eyeing the small homely looking building across the street he made his way over, curious about what sort of wand he would be given, apparently the type you were drawn to told alot about your character and deftly he wondered what he would be told. Draco was a Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. He thought back to one of the many rare books that the dark lord's library possessed and recalled something he had read within, something by the wandmaker Gregorovitch.

_'Hawthorn_ _makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.'_

If anything Draco was a contradiction, outwardly cold and warped, showing no fear or trepidation yet cautious and conscious of self. He was trusting yet suspicious, wielding yet resisting. And as for the unicorn hair, they were used in potions and generally as cores. Now Hawthorn wands were very excellent for healing, though used for lighter arts they were, Hawthorn were also adept at curses, and it has been seen that type of wand seems to be coupled with a dual conflicting nature, and that statement was oh so very deliciously true.

Opening the dinging door hel strode in, casting a critical awed glance around the shop. Wands decorated the walls making Harry's fingers inch to have his own.

Walking with a sure step he approached the desk but as his hand went to ring the bell a curious aged voice drew his actions to a halt.

"May I help you?" He shifted his deathcurse green eyes and locked them with bemused blue.

"I am in need of a wand." He smiled, using his harmless face designed to make people feel at ease.

"I gathered by may I ask why so late?"

Harry knew a person getting a wand so late wasn't common so he had prepared a useful excuse but then again it wasn't as if he would remember this encounter anyways.

"I attended Beaxubetons for my schooling, there we didn't need any tools and were taught without wand usage."

"So you're telling me that a child like you has mastered wandless magick? And if you have why would you need a wand anyways." He asked one brow raised skeptically.

Harry just shrugged. "It's mandatory for the school I wish to attend."

"Hmmm, yes I'm guessing you are aiming for Hogwarts? Very well let me see what we have." The wandmaker quickly shuffled behind the corner and back he came with boxes and a tap measures.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own, what a curious man.

Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, picking out more boxes to add to the collection sitting on the counter.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Mr-"

"Elder."

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and swished it through the air, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try."

And so he did but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He knew what the wandmaker was looking for and he found himself a little impatient at the progress. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on a spindly chair, but the more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination -holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

He took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the charmed slender wood above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Harry could feel his magickal core pulse and flux uniting a connection with the familiar tool, burst of energy sparking away at his skin. He smiled as little characters formed and floated about his head. Harry smiled down at his wand, an extension of himself and gave it pleased pat.

"This, this is the one." He looked up to find Ollivander staring at him with a calculative gleam in his blue hues.

"Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " Harry handed back the wand and back it went into its box and up he wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

Harry figured he might as well find out what the man was muttering about.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." His gaze sharpened, roaming over his every feature, flickering between his forehead and his eyes. "Isn't that right? Mr. Potter."

Waving out a hand Harry summoned a mirror and took in his unaltered features, his _normal _features. Hair, skin, scars and all._  
_

Harry grinned. "It seems my glamour has dropped a little, allow my to fix it." He brung up one hand and moved it over the lightning shape, all the while looking genial. But inside he was cursing himself for getting caught in the moment and forgetting Narcissa's warning. He would have to pay more attention to keep other instances like this from occurring. It seemed that on the first unity with ones wand caused ones magick to...run amok. He'd have to figure out a way to come quickly acquainted with his own to prevent future slip ups. Now imagine if that had been Dumbledore.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great things."

"Possibly," Harry mused, "but one could only tell with time." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I don't suppose," Ollivander called from his place behind the counter, "that you'd just up and let me keep a memory of The-Boy-Who-Is-Supposed-To-Dead?"

Harry paused before shifting halfway back toward him.

"In an ideal world I would have, but in this one my plans need secrecy to work correctly." He lifted one hand and pointed it at the man.

"I hope you harbor no ill feeling about this, though I'm sure you won't remember them."

Ollivander laughed. "I assure you Mr. Potter, I carry no such thing so ease your heart. It has been an interesting day and for that I thank you."

His lips quirked, what a curious man.

"I agree Mr. Ollivander, it sure has." He looked once more around the quaint shop with.a somewhat fond eyes. "And from here the adventure begins. _Obliviate_." He delved into his mind, replacing the things he needed to, choosing to respect the doors that were present in his psych he deftly ignored the taunting images flashing around and pulled his magick away.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Ollivander!" He waved pushing the door open and disappearing into the crowd. The odd wandmaker blinked several times with a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

"Do...Do I know that boy?"

* * *

Everything was in place and he was in a jolly good mood. He practically skipped to platform 9 and 3/4's, though he had to hand it to the wizarding world. It was quite ingenious to place the portal between 9 and 10. Bravo wizards, bravo!

He glanced around, taking in the multitude of people dizzying around. Friends meeting friends, siblings walking with siblings, and parents all paying witness. Now this _should_ make his heart burn, this _should_ make him want to cry, it _should_ but it _didn't_. Though as a kid he did feel the sting of absence but that was then and this was now. He had grown stronger and hadn't been quite so alone as most would think. His thought flashed to Draco and he smiled slyly. Yes that little Slytherin had been _quite_ the comfort object during those cold, steamy winter nights.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he climbed aboard the train and was dead set on finding himself a seat. He wandered down the aisles, trying to find a suitable group to infiltrate when he or rather they ran face first into him. Now he barely moved an inch but she on the other hand fell back. Snaking an arm out he grasped her by the elbow and pulled her upright. She was a pretty thing with wild brown hair and sharp chocolate eyes

"Are you alright?" He asked, pouring subtle concern into his tone.

"Yes, yes I'm quite fine," Harry blinked at blatant way she waved away her neatly taking a rather nasty tumble. "Have you seen a toad anywhere? I've been recruited to help find it. A boy named Neville has lost one, though since he does this every year you'd think he'd buy a cage for it. By the way I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" The girl said shoving her hand out to shake his is a surprisingly strong grip.

He once again blinking, her brain and mouth seemed to work at the same speed. Amazingly fast.

"James Elder, transfer student." 'James' introduced.

"From where? Beaxubetons?" And there was the question he suspected he would be answering alot.

"Yes, since my parents wanted a change and Tutors and books weren't going to cut it I chose the next best thing."

"You like books?" She asked, raising a quizzical brow.

Quite the inquisitive one, wasn't she? He'd bet his familiar she was Ravenclaw

"I find them quite fascinating." He smiled. "Knowledge is power."

He could practically see the stars shining in her eyes. "What have you read?"

"Why don't we take a seat, this might take awhile."

**Hey people, yeah I haven't updated in forever but I have a plan. Every Sunday something new. And as for story Hwrmione is a Ravenclaw, she just seems the type and as for Harry you'll see how his sorting goes. Review and you'll get another chapter! Though you'll get it anyways. CHAPTER REDONE!**


	8. Draco's Enemies Can Be My Friends

Through a rare book Harry had secured a link. Sort of a know it all link but that was okay, knowledge was power. This girl Hermione could either turn out to be a godsend or a poorly put together experiment, though which ever way it goes he'll gain something. Harry listened to her ramble on about the teachers, subjects, and students, she seemed to be 'in' with the news. Or maybe just really nosy but he didn't care as long as she knew. Purposes aside, she was a good conversationalist of sorts, she argued valiantly and passionately refusing to accept defeat. She was stubborn and proud, a person not to be pushed around or made a fool. Yes, he had secured a link and he was quite happy with it. Firstly he'd need to get her on his side. He needed more allies before he reached school grounds, so he could already be prepared. At least two in each of the houses, eight plugs, eight units just incase one of them got uncovered he'd still have someone else to help with his plans. His gaze skimmed over to the door, he would hope that he would run into someone like he did Hermione, randomly. It seemed to be his way of making 'friends'. He internally sighed and faced Hermione once again, still trapped in his thoughts.

"-the Headmaster is in my opinion kind of a tweet, brilliant but a tweet." She said and like that Harry's full attention shifted completely toward her.

"Oh? From what I've heard he seems to be a complex character."

"He is, the man is full of riddles. He's odd but powerful, if he wanted he could snatch the head ministry seat away from Fudge."

"Hm, then why doesn't he? Surely being a minister has more perks than a headmaster?"

Hermione snorted. "Of course it does, but the Professor loves Hogwarts. It's like the school and him are connected."

Harry nodded and proceeded to look out the window. Yes, it would make sense that they are connected. The dark lord had told him that in his day it had always seemed like Ol' Dumbles knew what he was up to but had no proof. That the old man had ways of watching without being there but there are loop holes. The building has a loyalty to the founders heirs than to headmaster of the school and technically Harry was the heir of Slytherin. The day Voldemort had come to kill him as an infant a sliver of his soul had been transferred into his body, it was a marvel he was still alive. But then again _she _had died for him, a sacrifice of love saved his life. Though the thought to him was stupid he was grateful she had given up hers to protect his. And that piece of soul had kept Voldemort from trying to off him again. He was a horcrux and as long as he was alive Voldemort had a way to come back. He was usefully valuable and the snake king wasn't one to look a dark gift horse in the mouth. So yes, Harry was by default at least the heir of one founder. Though it has been theorized around the manor that he could also be the Gryffindor heir as well for his family had been in that house from the beginning and was supposedly distantly related the man. Harry smirked, he guessed he'd have to figure that out once he got there now wouldn't he?

"I'm going to go look around." He announced raising to a stand.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"You could come or read. Pick your choice." Almost instantly the book was in her delicate hands and her eyes were tearing across the page.

"I can see how enthusiastic you were to accompany me." He murmured dryly opening the seat car door and closing it behind him. Time to get to work. He spun on his heel and came face to face with a petite blonde dressed in blue and black robes who had an airy expression painted onto her heart-shaped face. Though she looked like she was out of it, those dancing mirthful eyes told a different story all together.

"You seem to be inhabited by some Garget Fliers, devious creatures. Quite intelligent too if you ask me but have a vicious temper be careful not to anger them." Then like the breeze she blew past him and all Harry could do was blink.

Well it seemed like his work found him. He turned and watched her walk away, if wouldn't do him good to go after her now. No, he would speak to her on his terms on his time. She was a Ravenclaw that much he knew and could be a good addition, he'd have to ask Hermione about her later. He continued on his way, looking around ignoring the looks of curiousity he got. He needed to find a Hufflepuff, contrary to what many purebloods and wizards thought Hufflepuffs were nice to have on your side. They were many and everywhere, loyal and modest. More than what he could say about most. But that wasn't the sole or even the most important thing about them, they could walk without being seen, speak without being heard, and listen without raising suspicion for who would suspect a poor dumb Hufflepuff? No one would dare point a finger at the most benevo-

What in the Voldemort's 7 horcruxes was that?

Harry cocked his head to the side and listened again. It sounded like a-croak? Ah, yes that's right! Hermione did mention a lost toad belonging to a Neville. A sly smile moved onto Harry's face. Well it seemed that he was going to be close with this Neville.

"_Accio_ Neville's toad."And in his outstretched hand sat the noisemaking acquaintance making amphibian.

"Trevor! Is that you!" A faltering voice piped from the entrance and Harry whirled around to see a teary blue-eyed, brown-haired small boy around his age leaning against the door frame, dressed in his respective house robes. He smiled, Hufflepuff spotted.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" Harry said as the boy ran forward and scooped up his familiar.

"Merlin Trevor, you have to stop running away from me! I thought someone had stepped on you." He reprimanded, setting a stern look on the small green thing.

"You two must have quite a bond."

"O-oh, yes. My grandmum brought him for me. Everyone else got an owl I wanted him." He paused and looked around unsurely. "I want to thank you for finding him."

"You can thank me by accepting my offer of friendship." He thrusted his hand out. "James Elder, pleased to meet you."

"N-Neville Longbottom." Ah, so he was a pureblood. Hm, didn't matter but it was information. "I-I'm sorry if this seems ungrateful but...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why be my friend? I'm not very popular, they'll pick on you if you hang around me." He mumbled trying to warn him off.

"Well I'm new here and well, you seem very approachable. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No! It's okay, I uh, would like to be your friend also if that's okay."

"Great!' He beamed. "Do you have a place to sit?"

"Y-yeah, it's back that way." He nodded gesturing behind him.

"I'll walk you." He said striding off into the general direction he gave.

"Uh, J-James?"

He paused and looked back. "Yes?"

"It's that way." Neville smiled, pointing to the left.

"Psh, I knew that." Harry doubled back.

"I'm sure you did." He laughed and Harry joined in, a vendictive smile blooming behind his genial face. Link number two: secured.

**Okay I know I suck but here is a new one!**


	9. Integration, Arrival, and Singing Hats

Harry and Neville were deep in conversation, though the talk itself held no depth. Just idle chat, barely skimming the surface of anything really. But it was nice Harry guessed, being able to talk without other nefarious plans being formulated behind his back. The mousy haired boy was currently in a non-stop laughing fit and was clenching his sides at a joke Harry had previously told. Therefore unable to see the spectacle approaching them with a meaningful gait to their step, and a leer on their face. Harry instinctively picked out the 'Alpha' within their small posse. He was a gangly, scruffy looking boy with too many freckles to count. He had a dreadful smug look on his face and Harry immediately made the connection. Draco had informed him about that family.

_Red hair. _Check.

_Hand-me-down robes. _Check.

_Always followed by brown-nosing brunette and a Irishman. _Check.

"Who are you?"

Harry cut his eyes at the now silent boy and figured it was because of their approach.

"Well are you gonna answer him or stare like a retard?" The girl asked in a false amiable tone making the smaller boy jump at the address.

"I-I'm Neville L-Longbotto-"

"Nevermind all that, what house do you belong to?" Both of them glanced down at his gold and black robes with his house symbol on the front and shared a discreet 'Is he serious' look before they turned their attention back forward.

"Well as you c-can see, I'm f-from Hufflepu-"

"And you?" He asked, disregarding Neville like he wasn't even present. Harry quirked an eyebrow, now like usual Harry got the compulsive urge to introduce an ignorant fool with no real power to his place. And he would usually do this waxing words of powers but seeing as this wasn't the place to hex someone to oblivion he settle with waxing words of high rated intelligence. He had always had an exceptionally sharp tongue.

"Hello," Harry began noting that he had fallen quiet again as he had started speaking. "My name is James Elder and you are?"

The boy sneered and Harry was amused.

"Obviously you're new here because if you weren't, you'd know who you were talking to. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He crossed his arms over his unimpressive chest and waited like he was expecting a round of applause to sound up and down the corridor.

_And an absolutely disgusting ego weighed personality. _Check.

Well, it seemed Harry gone and caught himself a Weasley. Though Draco had informed him at three out of the however many of their brood that their were five who weren't a complete disgrace to their traitorous blood, and two who were of course just Weasley's. Harry would have to find time to talk to the others who still frequented Hogwarts and see what he could do.

"Well yes, I'm new though I hold a high qualm that my regard would be drawn nary a proximity to your person." Harry smiled before brushing past the confused looking boy with a barely suppressed laughter ridden Neville.

"What?"

Harry shook his head and threw a "It's a compliment." over his shoulder, making his companion fly off into the handle.

He shook his head as his face flushed an embarrassed violet color. "W-well thank you, it's good you can see my superiority!" He said bringing back his superior little grin.

"You are welcome oh superior one." He waved, turning to go into the unoccupied seat car. The moment Harry slid the door closed Neville fell onto his side and tried to unsuccessfully muffle his loud guffaws.

"Hahahaha!"

Harry leaned against the door and watched as he rolled around on the floor until he finally calm enough to manage his stuttered words.

"G-God James, that was b-bloody brillant!"

"Hm, quite unlike he is." He mused, secretly thanking the idiot for providing a reason for Neville to leave his seat.

"So does he 'patrol' the train like that constantly? Or is today just a one time thing?" Harry could see a dismal expression begin to take over Neville's cherry disposition.

"Uh, constantly. H-he think's it's his self i-imposed duty to k-keep the students in l-line."

"Does he only do his little job over here?"

"Yeah, the other h-houses really don't like h-him all that m-much."

Go figure. "Then would you like to come sit with us until we reach Hogwarts?"

And in an instant he brightened. "R-really?"

"Yes, grab your stuff and we'll head over now so we can miss Weasley on the way back.

A few trucks and a frog later they had arrived at his cabin.

"U-uh James, before you said u-us."

"Hm, oh I mean't Hermione and me. Don't worry she may seem a little stern but aren't all Ravenclaws?"

Neville nodded quickly.

"So she's nice the-"

"What are you doing standing out here talking? I was trying to rea-" Her brown eyes flickered between the two boys. "Oh and you are?"

"Neville L-Longbottom."

"You're the boy who looses his familiar each year, yes?" She said one brow arched.

"Y-yes." He muttered darting away from her critical gaze.

"We've never officially met, I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." She introduced sticking out her hand to give his a firm shake.

"Likewise." He squeaked and Harry tried his hardest not to chuckle.

"Well get in here, we'll be arriving at school soon and the prefects will be doing rounds." Hermione spun on her heel and stalking back to her seat, followed by Harry who sat down opposite of her and shifted back toward Neville when he didn't hear the sound of someone taking a seat.

"You heard her, get in here."

"O-oh sorry." He said with a pink tinged face as he scrambled in and shut the door behind himself.

Shaking his head Harry looked once more out the window.

"**The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in ten minutes, I repeat the Hogwarts Express will be arriving in ten minutes**."

Harry deduced he had 600 seconds until show time.

* * *

"Firs' 'ears over 'ere, firs' 'ears over 'ere!" Come the booming voice as Harry stepped off the platform. He stared at the giant of a man and wondered who in the world was he?

"That's Hagrid, the Care of Magickal Creatures teacher." Hermione whispered, having followed the direction of his gaze.

Harry knew that name, he was the spider fool. The one who got blamed in place of the dark lord during his time here. So he was a teacher now? "Is he good at his job?"

"Surprisingly yes, no one knows more about those animals than he does."

Harry nodded and climbed into the carriage that awaited them and was interested to see that what was pulling the cart was a series of Thestrals. He watched the animals only able to be seen by those who had watched death and was even more interested to see the blonde girl from before staring intently at the horse-like creatures. Harry moved his gaze around the circle of people and saw that no one else seemed to be concerned with what was pulling them along. Which could only mean one thing, that girl was no stranger to the grim reaper. He faced her again and their eyes locked, she raised one slender finger to her mouth before letting her sight wander off into it's unfocused dream like lens.

As they clamored off the wagon he found could no longer find her. Deciding now was the best time to get his answers he opened his mouth with a question poised.

"Who was that blonde girl from your house who sat across from us?"

"Hmm, oh you mean Luna Lovegood?"

He nodded. "I saw he on the train and she sort of left me with a mystery."

"Luna tends to have that affect. She's one of the brightest minds in our class, though we don't talk much she occasionally helps me with an essay or two. Shame her reputation over shadows her talent."

"What do you mean?"

"I forget that you're new to this. You see Luna is an...eccentric girl, and to those who don't understand she's considered crazy. Little Loony Lovegood."

"But she's not loony is she?"

Hermione shrugged one shoulder. "Well it depends on you definition of loo-"

"Ravenclaws follow me." Commanded an older boy and quickly the knowledge seeking students diverged away from the group. He nearly gnashed his teeth in frustration, so close.

"Ah, I have to go James. See you around sometime." She called shooting him an apologetic smile and wave which Harry returned.

"Oh you'll definitely be seeing me around." He mummered watching as some the Ravenclaw's example was followed by the loyal, the conniving, then the proud. Harry continued on to the sorting. And what a sorting it was. He had heard stories from Draco about the singing hat but actually witnessing it brought a distinct sense of what the actual fuck to his slightly muddled mind. But he had to agree it could at least carry a tune.

_**In times of old, when I was new, **_  
_**And Hogwarts barely started, **_  
_**The founders of our noble school **_  
_**Thought never to be parted. **_  
_**United by a common goal, **_  
_**They had the selfsame yearning **_  
_**To make the world's best magic school **_  
_**And pass along their learning. **_  
_**"Together we will build and teach" **_  
_**The four good friends decided. **_  
_**And never did they dream that they **_  
_**Might some day be divided. **_  
_**For were there such friends anywhere **_  
_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor? **_  
_**Unless it was the second pair **_  
_**Unless it was the second pair **_  
_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, **_  
_**So how could it have gone so wrong? **_  
_**How could such friendships fail? **_  
_**Why, I was there, so I can tell **_  
_**The whole sad, sorry tale. **_  
_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those **_  
_**Whose ancestry's purest." **_  
_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose **_  
_**Intelligence is surest" **_  
_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those **_  
_**With brave deeds to their name." **_  
_**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot **_  
_**And treat them just the same." **_  
_**These differences caused little strife **_  
_**When first they came to light. **_  
_**For each of the four founders had **_  
_**A house in which they might **_  
_**Take only those they wanted, so, **_  
_**For instance, Slytherin **_  
_**Took only pure-blood wizards **_  
_**Of great cunning just like him. **_  
_**And only those of sharpest mind **_  
_**Were taught by Ravenclaw **_  
_**While the bravest and the boldest **_  
_**Went to daring Gryffindor. **_  
_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest **_  
_**and taught them all she knew, **_  
_**Thus, the Houses and their founders **_  
_**Maintained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony **_  
_**for several happy years, **_  
_**but then discord crept among us **_  
_**feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The Houses that, like pillars four **_  
_**had once held up our school **_  
_**now turned upon each other and **_  
_**divided, sought to rule. **_  
_**And for a while it seemed the school **_  
_**must meet an early end. **_  
_**what with dueling and with fighting **_  
_**and the clash of friend on friend. **_  
_**And at last there came a morning **_  
_**when old Slytherin departed **_  
_**and though the fighting then died out **_  
_**he left us quite downhearted. **_  
_**And never since the founders four **_  
_**were whittled down to three **_  
_**have the Houses been united **_  
_**as they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here **_  
_**and you all know the score: **_  
_**I sort you into Houses **_  
_**because that is what I'm for. **_  
_**But this year I'll go further, **_  
_**listen closely to my song: **_  
_**though condemned I am to split you **_  
_**still I worry that it's wrong, **_  
_**though I must fulfill my duty **_  
_**and must quarter every year **_  
_**still I wonder whether sorting **_  
_**may not bring the end I fear. **_  
_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs, **_  
_**the warning history shows, **_  
_**for our Hogwarts is in danger **_  
_**from external, deadly foes **_  
_**and we must unite inside her **_  
_**or we'll crumble from within **_  
_**I have told you, I have warned you... **_  
_**let the Sorting now begin.**_

Soon as the hat stopped a serenade of clapping began and for the first time since he stepped foot into the room he laid his sight upon the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. His long white beard was tucked into his pale blue belt

"It has been yet another fine year at Hogwarts, and once again we gather to learn and achieve." He said, his voice thin yet strong. "I would like to welcome all of the new students and extend a personal greeting to our newest fifth year transfer from Beauxbetons," Dumbledore said waving one hand beckoning him forward. "who will receive a separate sorting later."

Harry could feel every eye within the room glued to his form as he walked to the front and frowned minimally.

"If you'd be so kind as to follow Minerva to my office we'll get have you placed faster than you can say Gargolian Jiffyfloo."

A pressed looking woman with her hair tied back into a bun and her eyes covered by severe black rimmed glasses.

"Come with me Mr. Elder." She said and briskly set her pace. Harry followed in tow, all the while calculating his chances of success with each other houses (excluding Slytherin of course). Three choices, three different paths, three different opportunities. Which to choose, which to choose?

**Here's another chapter! I would have tried to fit in the sorting but I have to get to sleep, got stuff to do. P.S. there will be characters here that I think you all will love. I certain dog and wolf. NOW REVIEW GODDAMN YOU OR I'LL TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! Jk jk, but seriously it's motivation to here from you. Oh, and Draco will be meet possibly next time. **


	10. Notice- Ugh, Sorry!

**Okay recently I have been making tons of mistakes, and for that I'm sorry. Extreme thanks to What The Encore and mumimeanjudy for pointing out the mistakes I made. I admit that I have been out of it while writing this but that shall be corrected I now have a definite written out plan that MAKES SENSE! So bare with me and wait a couple of days for the new chapters, I have to go revise, correct and get a beta. Lol, and thanks to all the other reviewers, you made my day! ^^ (I tried to do a quick revision What The Encore, but I'll do more to that later).**


	11. So Which Hou-Dammit Don't Move Apophis!

**So I went back and changed stuff, I think it now makes sense though I still don't have a beta. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry for taking forever. I had other stuff to do. ^^**

**But first to the reviews!**

**Belldandy55555- I think you misunderstand, they were killed by the 'light group' and Voldemort did kill them. Indirectly. But he also gave them a way out. The zoo scene well, yeah it's different because he has more freedom with the deatheaters. Draco is definitely Harry's but their relationship is a complex one. Such a relationship shall be utmostly explored throughout the story but for now let's just see what type of trouble 'James' can get into with our favorite snake. *grins***

**Crow22- Aah, I'm sorries! Lol, but I hope this makes up for being a dastardly tease machine.**

**Phoenix fire pixie- Aw, I passed your cookie date! CAN I STILL HAVE IT THOUGH!**

**poisonrose- Honestly I didn't notice either but thankfully I did. I wouldn't dare torture my readers with crap!**

**Lizzybear- Well now you can see! :)**

**Now thank you to alllll of my followers and favorites! This is for you guys! P.S. I have regents galore but I have time between them so be on the look out.  
**

* * *

Harry sat down in the chair opposite of the desk like he had been instructed and looked carefully around the office ignoring the faint twinge of his body. It was quaint, humble yet boasting, it was decorated with a random eye, portraits hung all around all vacant at the moment. It wasn't hideous but the blasted colors were giving Harry a slight (major) headache. Gold and red decorated nearly every surface and he wondered how anyone could stomach the brightness.

Running a hand through his red tresses he crossed his leg, setting his ankle on his knee to mask the unintentional movement of his muscles and began his deep contemplation. Now this hat has been said to probe the deepest recesses of your mind, to unearth secrets not even the most skilled practitioner of legilimency can see, all in order to place one in their correct house, Harry smiled minutely. They obviously haven't met one such as him before. The hat served Hogwarts, so hypothetically speaking him in turn. But this was all just theory really, looking back on Tom's stay at this school the hat must have seen something dark within him yet stayed quiet. Sure it may have given a hint about what lurked within the soon to be Dark Lord but nothing really telling for Tom had been Dumbledore's favorite for years. But that wasn't really concerning, he was confident in his abilities to protect whatever needed to be protected. No, the real question was which house was he going to go to?

The Hufflepuffs had a distinct advantage of being invisible and forgotten but he already had someone within their mists to do the sneaking for him, he certainly didn't need himself to be placed their too. -_Twitch-._

The Ravenclaws did seem right next to his personality, intelligent, priorital, information traders yet he had those slots filled also. Hermione and Luna would be more than enough to complete any job he sent toward them. -_Twitch-._

Now the only two left were Slytherin and Gryffindor. He would rather not be put into the same house as that bumbling ginger headed idiot nor would he want to be put into Slytherin and alienated away from his chances with Dumbledore and other alliances. He knew it would be harder to become close to a Slytherin if he was in Gryffindor and vice versa. But he figured it would be easier to sway a fellow snake with specific...tactics. Yes, he would become a lio-_Twitch, twitch, spasm-_

_Goddammit Apophis stay still! _Harry hissed toward his familiar. When the incessant movement beneath his robes didn't cease, he quickly undid his cufflinks and glared hard at the eccentric snake tattoo winding its way across his forearm to his shoulder and chest.

_What. Are. You. Doing? _

The snake curled around his wrist making Harry glare harder before it slowly separated from his flesh and its inky component and returned Harry's stare with a languid one of his own.

_Getting comfortable, I'll have you know that staying in one place is not good for my posture._

Harry gritted his teeth. _You. Have. No. Bones!_

_Technicalities. _

Breathing out a labored sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. _You wanted my attention, you have it. What?_

_No need to get snippy, I was just wondering if you came to a decision._

_Since you were eavesdropping on my thoughts you should already know. _He sent him a wan look.

_Yessss, the houssssse of lionsssss. Dissssgussssting._

Harry rolled his eyes. _We aren't here to choose the house of the most finesse-_

_Obviousssssly._

_-we're here to choose the house which will be the most beneficial. _

_I hope you know what you're doing. _And with that Harry's grumpy frump of a familiar slunk back under his clothes and etched back into his skin but not before he scathingly gave another helpful remark.

_By the way, you might want to give our 'visitor' some attention Mr. Deficit. As he seems to be seeking yours._

Harry's eyebrow pulsed in agitation. _Blasted snake! _Harry had half a mind to liberate the scaly bastard from his body and-and-do whatever people did to bad familiars! He sighed, only his bond could frustrate him so.

Thankfully though said bond was still for once and Harry turned to greet their 'visitor'. There, warping into the room in a mini inferno of flames was a Phoenix. It's golden red dowry was something to behold and though he classified himself as a snake person couldn't help but find it a handsome entity.

"Hello now," He mummered, easing himself to a stand. "how might you be?" Slowly he fell into a kneeling state and gave penitence to the messenger. One would never know when you could use the assistance of a Phoenix.

Head still lowered and eyes closed Harry introduced himself.

_**I am known now as James Elder, I hide under a guise but I cast no harm**_** _here. Tread lightly upon thy path._**

It was then Harry could feel a blazing warmth travel through his aura, his body, his soul, and speak.

_**It is not often I hear one so young reciting an Olden Waye greeting. Interesting as C**__**onditoribus said. Then tread lightly upon thy path, I am Fawkes. Rise**_**_ child for we will have to continue this at a later time_. _It is time for my rebirth._**

Harry did as he was told and was pleasantly surprised when Fawkes flew over and landed on an elegant gold perch and promptly went to ashes in a graceful display of autumn like colors.

He wondered when ever in the world Dumbledore had found a Phoenix as interesting as him to be paired with.

Unfortunately his thoughts were cut short upon having heard the door open and in a flash his clothes were back into their original presentable state and firmly planted into his chair. Turning to greet the sight of five persons walking into the office he stood and stuck out his hand.

"Headmaster."

He withdrew his hand and turned his attention to the others. "Professors."

"Aah, yes I would like you all to meet Mr. James Elder, a transfer from Beaxubetons. Mr. Elder, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick."

Harry nodded in accordance. Severus Snape eh?

"Come child, we must get you sorted into a house." McGonagall said striding over to a chair and gestured for him to sit down. Doing as he was told he listened to the regular run through of the purpose of the hat and such.

"Now the only thing left to is give the boy the hat." Snape said in his monotonic voice. "Let's get this over with, I have things to do."

"This is not a process you can rush Severus." But never the less, she fetched the hat. It was a haggard looking thing, big and floppy, but it was pulsing with magick and that made it most alluring.

"Now Mr. Elder sit back and let the hat do what it does best."

Though he was fairly grown and the hat still fell over his eyes. Hm, must grow to fit accordingly.

**_Hmm, _**a small voice echoed in his head and Harry resisted the urge to stiffen instinctively. **_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see but not fool hardly. No, look before you leap, you follow this quite well. Not a bad mind either, smart, very intelligent. Would fit right in like minds, able to out shine the best of_ _course_**.

There was a pause as he felt the warm reach of energy span across the _permitted _boundaries of his mind.

**_There's talent, so much in fact, you needn't try at all. Ah, my goodness, yes-and a thirst to prove yourself, but not a necessity. No you don't need to at all, but rather you want to see what you could do. And how you could do it. Endless possibilities, interesting, interesting. Now here's the real question, where shall I put you?_**

Harry was rather calm about this, more so than he thought he would be about a foreign force running around in his thoughts. It felt familiar and that was probably why he had allowed it to go on this far. That and he had an audience.

**_Not Slytherin._**

**_Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You could be great you know, that house would help you on your way._**

**_Oh I know, I would much rather be a snake than anything else. But for now it would be in yours and my best interest if I was to go for the house of the lion. _**

Another pause, this time he felt the magick brush against his shields and recoil in alarm. He felt a small smile curling his lips. Aah, he had forgotten that his barriers had a _shocking_ surprise.

**_It would seem you're quite skilled in mind techniques, talented indeed. Seeing as it's not my place to question the use of such methods, I'll leave it be but if you're sure of which house you'd prefer better be-_**

"Gryffindor!" The Hat announced and Harry immediately stood to follow behind McGonagall. She was in fact the Gryffindor dorm leader.

"Come then Mr. Elder let's get you settled in."

He moved to follow but was temporarily halted by Dumbledore's voice. "I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts and don't be shy, be certain to pay me a visit in the near future."

Harry smiled genially. "Of course."

He continued on his way, tuning out McGonagall's strict ramblings about his classes and such until they had finally reached the common room. Which naturally was red and gold.

"Your room is the last on the left and the password is Champion." And with that she was gone.

He quickly said the word and was granted excess. Not many people were up, in fact all of them were sleep.

_Nothing was stirring, not even a foolish carnivorous namesake. _Harry thought thinly. He made his way up the dorms and wandered back until he reached his room. Pushing it open, he stepped inside and if he thought Dumbledore's office was irritating then he had another coming with the personal rooms. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose he moved over to his bed ignoring his asleep dormmates. His stuff was already here, he figured he'd get everything sorted in the morning. These colors were giving him a headache. Besides, Harry smirked, he should be thoroughly prepared for class tomorrow.

* * *

Harry was up early and was headed to the Dining hall for reconnaissance and breakfast. It would be the perfect time to observe the students while the were unsuspectingly stuffing their faces. And it wouldn't hurt to reconnect with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Then learn more about them in the process. He turned to corner, firmly engrossed in his thoughts and ran straight into another lean body.

"Watch where your going Gryffindor bastard!" A smooth, strong not to mention alluring voice snapped. And Harry found a smile winding it's way onto his face.

Standing before him, with two hulking masses on his flanks was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Oh happy day.

**Annnnd cut people! Lol, sorry this took forever and look you got your Draco. Savor it. I gave the sorting hat a name, yeah it's in latin. It means Founders. Creative right? But really, review people review! It makes my want to update faster. And I have break. YOU KNOW THE DRILL GET TYPING AND SO WILL I!**


End file.
